


HARRY Y DRACO

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El inicio había sido muy típico.</p>
<p>Habían coincidido en unas cuantas fiestas del Ministerio, habían pasado de mirarse con odio a mirarse con algo de curiosidad, y finalmente con algo de deseo. Es lo que sacas por mirar a alguien demasiado...</p>
<p>Hola a todos, este one shot fue escrito para un concurso de drabbles donde te daban un máximo de palabras qué podías escribir, quienes han leído mis fics sabrán que controlar el número de palbras para mí es todo un logro.</p>
<p>http : / drarry - anonimo . livejournal . com /25314 . html</p>
<p>Título: Harry y Draco</p>
<p>Clasificación: General</p>
<p>Advertencias: Diálogos nulos.</p>
<p>Número de Palabras: 350 (de acuerdo a lo solicitado, y lo cuál fue muy difícil de hacer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HARRY Y DRACO

**DRACO Y HARRY**

El inicio había sido muy típico.

Habían coincidido en unas cuantas fiestas del Ministerio, habían pasado de mirarse con odio a mirarse con algo de curiosidad, y finalmente con algo de deseo. Es lo que sacas por mirar a alguien demasiado.

Draco había dado el primer paso, buscando a Harry en medio de una de esas fiestas para compartir una copa. Y había sido Harry el que, luego de esa noche, había escrito a Draco para salir por segunda vez.

Aquella vez Draco besó a Harry, y para la siguiente salida, Harry lo invitó a pasar la noche en su departamento. Draco, por supuesto, dijo que sí.

De allí en adelante las cosas siguieron el curso normal de una relación. O todo lo normal que podía ser esa relación:

Los amigos de Harry se plantearon seriamente investigar a Malfoy, e incluso hacerle un interrogatorio bajo verasitum para comprobar que no había hechizado ni quería obtener algún beneficio de Harry.

Los amigos de Draco tuvieron a bien amenazarlo, al ver que aquello no funcionaba, optaron por lanzar sus amenazas a aquel Gryffindor osado e igualado. Tampoco resultó.

Los diarios se dedicaron a publicar fotografías y reportajes sobre ellos cada día. Incluso crearon una encuesta en la cual se podía apostar por cuánto tiempo ellos permanecerían juntos.

Pero ni Harry ni Draco se detuvieron a escuchar a sus amigos, a su familia o los diarios. Nada los hacía cejar en su intención de quedarse juntos.

Poco a poco sus amigos y familiares fueron relajándose y acostumbrándose a verlos juntos. Tenían sus peleas, como todos, pero se estaban convirtiendo en una pareja estable.

Hasta que, un año y medio después, Harry y Draco decidieron que había llegado el momento de dar un paso más.

Y entonces todo se fue al demonio.

–¡Me puedes explicar, ¿cómo demonios pretende que vivamos en una casa con sólo cinco habitaciones? –exclamó Draco, entrando hecho una furia a la oficina de su amigo Nott.

Éste puso los ojos en blanco.

Definitivamente la paz del mundo mágico había llegado a su fin. Lástima que solo hubiera durado cinco años.

 

**FIN**


End file.
